China's Pain
by Chinorwegia
Summary: This is basically about China and the pain he goes through. The story is a lot better than this summary. Summary sucks. There is a lot of historical inaccuracy in this so don't like, don't read. Hints of Americhu and some Nichu. Again, don't like, don't read.


**So this is basically about China. It is told by him but at a third person viewpoint if that makes any sense. History's kinda inaccurate in this fanfiction because I don't really know what happened at what time but I just put it in a way that would make sense maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, all the minor characters would get more screen time.**

* * *

Pain. The pain of losing his only family. Why did they all have to leave him? It hurt him so much to know that the children he had worked so hard to raise were leaving him behind, after severely wounding him with their weapons. And now, other nations were coming in to take their share of his people. Headaches plagued him everyday from the differing outside influences on his nation. Only a small part of him was still rational; the rest had given up and succumbed to the mental and physical pain he had to endure.

Relief. The headaches had faded for the most part and all his wounds were bandaged. It was America who had come to save him. The nation was still so young yet strong enough to help him when he needed it. He couldn't help himself. He loved America. He said so.

"我爱你 aru" He had said. America had knelt down to him.

"Oh, China. If only there was someone out there who loved you." America had sneered before walking away. America had only wanted him for pursuit of his own economical interests. America did not think of him as anything more than something to earn more money.

He was just a child. He wanted to run around and play, with siblings, like so many other children in his nation did. His boss beat him and ordered him to work faster. He did so, and cried while he worked. He couldn't stop his boss. He had to obey and obey he did, all while wishing for a family-or at least someone he could turn to when he was upset.

He became addicted to the internet, just like most teenagers. He found out he had a brother and sister but he didn't want them since they didn't want him. It was fine with him though. The Internet gave him friends that he could connect with and who understood him. His chest throbbed painfully whenever he saw his two siblings. That is why he avoided them whenever he saw them. He didn't understand the pain though.

"Hey China!" Who dared address him as such? He was an adult now, he demanded respect. He was not China; he was the People's Republic of China and deserved to be called as such. He turned around, prepared to punch whoever called him in the gut.

"China!" Oh, it was America. He put his arm down. He hadn't seen America since World War 2-wait no, he never was in that war. In fact, he hadn't seen any nations since that war-no, he had never met any other nations. His boss forbade it.

"What is it, America?" He asked. What was this pain racing through his heart? Why did his heart hurt so much? It was only America. He didn't even know the American enough to feel the pain he was feeling.

"China. 'If only there was someone who loved you.'" He heard no more even though he saw that America's lips were still moving. His head felt like it was splitting and his heart felt like it was breaking apart into many little pieces. He gave voice to his pain and screamed as memories flooded his mind. A child abandoned in the bamboo forest that he had raised to adulthood. Another boy and girl, taken in from where he found them. A young blond haired blue eyed boy in a field of gold. He had to give them up. Why did they leave him? Didn't he do a good job of raising them? Why did they hate him so much that they hurt him as they left. His voice cracked and he started sobbing. He was only vaguely aware of America's presence. Arms embraced him. Was it America? He was sobbing too much to be able to look at the one who was embracing him. Whoever it was started rubbing his back and whispered that everything would be alright. It wasn't. Nothing was ever right. He knew that. He was older than any other nation still in existence. But at the same time, he was also one of the youngest. And that gave him hope that maybe things could change so that everything could be alright. With that, he was able to stop sobbing long enough to look up at his comforter. It was Japan who was holding. Japan, the isolated nation who never hugged anyone of his own free will. And behind him were Taiwan, Hong Kong, and North and South Korea. The children he had found and raised.

"We had to hurt you. We had no other choice. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to become strong to protect you like you did us." Taiwan said. His eyes widened. He had always been convinced that Taiwan hated him the most out of all his siblings.

"I didn't want to leave with England. I only did it because I didn't want him to hurt you anymore. I've been waiting for the chance to come back to you ever since I left." Hong Kong said. Was it true? It always seemed that Hong Kong liked England better than him.

"I cut you. To stop you from following me. I needed to be able to stand on my own. But that left me unable to help you when foreign powers started to hurt you. I couldn't protect the brother I had left to save." Tears flowed down Japan's face. He hadn't seen him cry since Japan had been a child. "I'm sorry nii-san!"

"See aniki? We all love you da ze! Even though I don't have the best way of showing it! Ehe!" South Korea's grin was as bright as the sun.

"I guess we all don't. But we're here for you now. And when we meet any dangers, we will face it as one." North Korea said. His tears had long since dried as he stared at his family in shock. But there was still one person who hadn't said a word during the time the others were explaining their feelings about how they had left.

"America?" He asked. The American came forward, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he had the right to speak to him anymore.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you before. I trampled on your feelings. But I want to ask. Why?"

"Why what aru?"

America thought about the question before blurting out "Why did you leave me to England? Why did you pretend you didn't know me when we met again later on? And why? Why did you say you loved me?!" He raised a hand to cup America's cheek.

"I had no choice. England had just defeated me in the Opium War. You were one of the things he wanted to claim. I was in no position to refuse him aru. I didn't recognize you when we met again, during the Open Door Policy aru. You were just my savior who stopped my pain. It wasn't until World War 2 that I recognized you as the little boy who wanted to be the hero all those centuries ago. I said I loved you, because I did aru. You were my hero aru. And I wanted to keep you all for myself." America blushed.

"But I've only hurt you."

"I needed to reform. Plus, we finally know when my birthday is aru~" He said with a smile. All the nervous tension that had been in the group disappated as everyone laughed. Well, it was true. No one knew when he was born, having been formed long before the creation of a calendar.

His pain wasn't entirely gone. Neither were any of the others. Their pain would remain with them for as long as they survived. But, at least, they would face their future and whatever it held together. And maybe, they could stop the pain.

* * *

**Review please.**

**我爱你** **is Chinese for I love you.**


End file.
